Taking A Gamble
by mommy4thomas
Summary: What happens when brokenhearted Bella Swan meets bad-boy vampire Damon Salvatore in the city of sin? This is a one-shot that is rated M for sexual situations.


**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight _or _The Vampire Diaries_. I just like to play with the characters**

It was a hot and humid day and the traffic was heavy. I was headed to the city of sin, that's Las Vegas for those of you that don't know. I was done with Mystic falls and all the judgy little hypocrites that live there. I decided it was time to live my life the way I want to live it. Everyone thought they knew me, that I could be good like Saint Stefan. Truth of the matter is that he is not the saint they all think of him to be. In fact, he's the biggest hypocrite of them all. As for me, I have made a complete fool of myself. I spent 145 years trying to find a way to get one Katherine Pierce out of a tomb that was spelled by some really bitchy holier-than-thou witches. Then, I find that she wasn't there. I turn my life around and actually start to care about the people in the town, wanting to protect them. That little sentiment backfired on me when I started to have feelings for Katherine's little doppelganger, Elena. I did everything I could to show her I care, to earn her affections and how does she repay me? She falls in love with Elijah and chooses him! It's always someone else that gets chosen. It's never me. Don't I deserve to have someone, too, or am I eternally damned to be alone? If so, you can bet your ass I am going to make the best of it and make it fun. This little trip to Vegas is only the beginning. I put on my Ray Bans, put the top on down on my Camaro and floor it up the highway. Sin City awaits.

I reach Vegas sometime in the late afternoon. I checked in to a hotel and dumped my bags and leather jacket in the room. It would look a little weird running around in the hot weather with a leather jacket on. I unbutton my shirt and swamp it out for a black tee that shows of my body. The ladies always fall for my good looks and my charm. It never hurts to play it up. With this in mind, I headed out to the nearest bar.

I have been sitting at the bar drinking my bourbon and scoping out the place. I needed some blood and sex. The girls were parading around in skimpy clothes, showing the world what they had to offer. I chuckle at the men who leer at them, acting as if they never seen a woman's naked body before. As usual, I am the man of the hour and women are throwing themselves at me. I am not turned on by the offerings clad in neon spandex or sequined tank tops so I compel them away. I am in no mood to put up with ditzy conversation and I really don't want to bang something that smells like a brothel. For once, I'd actually like to meet a decent woman, enjoy some old fashioned seduction, flirting, intelligent conversation, and a night filled of mind-blowing sex. The pickings seem severely lacking until my eye catches a hot little brunette making her way towards the bar. She's not the typical, little wanna-be vixen that often patrols around these places. No, she has an almost innocence to her at first glance, but then you see her eyes. She has big brown eyes I could get lost in. They are the eyes of an old soul that hold the wisdom of the world in them, they hold pain and sorrow, too. I wonder briefly who or what the hell caused someone so much pain. I take in her face, and she is gorgeous. Her skin is pale, making her eyes stand out even more. Her lips are plump and rosy and my mind flashes to what I'd like those lips to do. She doesn't seem like that kind of girl but hey, I'm Damon Salvatore! I'm always up for a challenge! I see her sit down at the other end of the bar, so I get up and make my way to her. Let the games begin.

I am half way there before I see a group of young guys surround her, probably thinking she's easy pickings since she is alone. She tenses up and tries to ignore them. There is a guy on each side of her, leaning on the bar.

"Sorry fellas, I'm not interested." I hear say. Her voice is sweet, almost like honey. She is being way too polite and I don't think she knows how to handle these pimply faced, hormone driven assholes.

"Oh, come on Sugar, I think you'd like what I have to offer…" One punk says.

The brunette looks up, meeting his eyes and I see a fire burn in them. "Not likely" she says, shrugging her shoulders. Then she looks down his body and back up to his face. A small smile graces her face as she adds, "So put your gun away, you won't be needing it tonight,Cowboy_._ " I chuckle at her brush off. Feisty, I like it! Most of the guys back off, not wanting trouble, but the two on either side of her don't seem to take the hint. 'Cowboy' grabs her wrist and gets down in her face "You don't know what you're missing, Darlin'." For some reason this makes me see red. I may be an ass, but I have never forced myself on a woman. I never had to. Getting rid of them, well, that's another story. That's where compulsion comes in quite handy.

As I move closer to them, I hear her speak up "Oh, I'm pretty sure I'm not missing much, since you have so _little_ to offer, if you know what I mean." My, my, my, snarky, aren't we?

She flinches as the guy tightens his hold around her wrist. "Now listen here Missy, no one turns me down, **no one**" he snarls at her. The girl hasn't been here ten minutes and she's already about to be assaulted. That has to be a record somewhere. I find myself standing behind him. I cross my arms.

"I think the lady turned you down twice, if I'm counting right. So how about you take your rodeo somewhere else? Hmm?"

The man cocks his head and glares at me. He releases the girl's wrist, then turns around to fully face me. He stands up, peering down at me using his height and size to intimidate me. As if he could! I roll my eyes internally at the thought. "I don't see you heading West anytime soon, Cowboy. Do I have to go all Patty Garrett on ya?" I shrug and look him in the eye. "Well?"

He doesn't say anything as he snarls and grabs my shirt with one hand, pulling his fist back with the other. I let him think he's going to make contact, and at the very last second I easily catch his fist in my hand. I grin as I crunch the bones in his hand. He turns red in the face to either keep from screaming out in pain, or from anger. Not exactly sure which, and I don't really care. I grip his chin, making him look at me so I can compel him, "You will never bother the lady again. You are going to get your buddies, get out of here and never come back." I let go of his hand and he looks at me and walks off. I make sure he does as he was compelled to do and turn to the girl.

She was sitting there, eyes wide with shock. She timidly looked up at me "How? Wh-What? Who are you?" She stutters out. I offer her a smirk and move to stand closer to her. "You broke his hand!" she blurts out.

I can hear her rapid heartbeat and her scent hits me in full force. She smells of strawberries and freesia, it's absolutely scrumptious. I close my eyes briefly and run my tongue over my gums to gain control of my senses. It happens too fast for human eyes to see. I focus on her face and reply to her, "Why yes, I did sweetheart, I think the dick deserved it, don't you?" Her eyebrows shoot up to her hairline and her eyes widen even further in shock. It's almost comic book worthy. I would have laughed if I didn't think it would offend her. "May I sit down?" I say, gesturing to the stool next to her. She gains her composure and nods.

Once I sit down, she turns to me and gives me a wan smile. "Thank You" she says. Her voice is soft and sincere. It completely floors me because no one has ever thanked me for helping them. I nod my head and smirk. She smiles back. All I could think was that she was even more beautiful when she smiles. "I'm Isabella Swan, but please, call me Bella." Bella…How fitting! It means beautiful in Italian.

She offers her hand out to me and I take it, kissing her knuckles. It's an old school move that makes the ladies melt every time. I then look up into her face "Damon Salvatore, pleased to meet you." Her smile gets even bigger and I find myself returning it with one of my own. She blushes, "Salvatore means savior in Italian, right?" she asked. Bella seems so shy and so sweet. I didn't know they still had girls like this around, sweet, feisty, shy, beautiful, and snarky. Let's not forget that pretty little head, either. The recipe for the perfect woman. But, I have lived a long time, and I know from personal experience that people may not always be who they seem to be. I nod my head in response to her question and smirk "Why yes it does, _Bella. _I take it you know Bella is Italian for beautiful?" She blushes again, and I wonder just how far that blush goes.

She takes a deep breath and says "Yes, I do. Doesn't really fit for me, though."

What? Is she crazy? "You're kidding me!? Bella…" I chuckle, "You are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen, never doubt your beauty, _never._" She looks down into her drink and her shoulders slump. I watch her for a moment. I reach out and tuck her hair behind her ear. "Bella, I've known you all of twenty minutes and I see how beautiful and intelligent you are. What in the world would ever make you think otherwise?" She turns her head back to me and her face looks absolutely shattered and her eyes are misty. It's not a look I like on her and I want it gone. I feel a need growing inside me to protect her, I don't know where it's coming from and I don't understand it, but my instincts are screaming at me to do so. I tug lightly on her hair to get her attention. "Do I need to go defend your honor again? I can break their hand, too, you know?" I smirk at her, to lighten the moment, but I am serious. If anyone dares hurt her while I am around, I will rip their head off.

She shrugs and bites her lip. That makes Big Damon twitch and I have to shake my head to keep my thoughts from wandering. "It doesn't really matter, Damon. It's just someone once told me I was beautiful. He also told me he loved me and then he left. It just took me so long to get over it. I have never seen myself as beautiful, I am just a plain, boring girl with brown hair and brown eyes." She shakes her head and her mouth is in a perfectly shaped cupid's bow, pouting. I stare at her while my hand subconsciously reaches out to her and my finger traces her lips. "What are you doing, Damon?" she whispers.

I sigh, "I honestly have no idea." I brush my hand across her cheek. "Bella, you are anything but plain and boring. Trust me, I've been around a lot of women and I can truly say that I've never met one quite like you. With each moment we are in each other's company, I am finding that I like you more with each passing minute. So how about I go grab my bottle of bourbon so we can sit here, drink the night away and enjoy ourselves. Let's have some fun. It seems we both could use it."

She smiles and her eyes light up. There we go, that's the face I want to see. "You got a deal! Go get the bourbon and we'll talk, hang out, and if I get enough liquid courage, maybe we will even dance!"

I chuckle and bop her on the nose with my finger. "Oh my dear Bella, I don't need you to have liquid courage to dance with me." I smirk, "I can be very persuasive man." I wink and get up to go get the bourbon and I smile to myself as I hear her heart speed up a notch and I am willing to bet all the money in my bank account that she's blushing. I chuckle and grab the bottle, quickly turning back towards the bar. I shake the bottle and look at her. "You want grab a table, instead sitting at the bar? It could be a bit cozier…" I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively. She blushes, yet again. She gets up and nods. I hold up hand to tell her to wait. I signal the barmaid and ask for two glasses. We find a table in a corner that's dimly lit and sit down.

Two hours find us on our second bottle of bourbon and she is sitting with me on my side of the table and her hand on my leg. My arm is wrapped around her shoulders and her eyes are sparkling, and her cheeks are rosy from laughing. I don't think I have truly ever enjoyed being in someone's company so much in my entire life. She has a sardonic sense of humor that matches my own and a sharp wit. Yet, she is a deep thinker and I can tell that she is led by her heart. The DJ plays an upbeat dance tune. Some crazy song by Pink about getting a party started. How appropriate it is. Bella is tipsy and I'm pretty sure she'll let me take her to the dance floor. I place a kiss on her forehead. I lean back and say "Come on! Let's dance!" I stand up, offering her my hand. She laughs and shakes her head no. "Up now! We're gonna shimmy!" I shake my hips for emphasis. She giggles and takes my hand, I tug lightly to pull her up. She seems to be a little reluctant but yet, she allows me to lead the way, with her tiny hand grasping my own.

Once we are standing in the middle of the dance floor, she wraps her arms around my shoulders. Bella looks up at me, "Damon, I don't really know how to dance. I'm more than likely to fall on my ass." She tells me nervously.

"Don't worry about it, you won't fall on my watch. I wouldn't want you to hurt that cute little ass of yours." I look down at her and smirk, waiting to see what her reaction to that is.

She blushes. Surprise, Surprise! Then rolling her eyes, she replies "Seriously, Damon? _Your cute little ass_?" Her eyebrows arch up. "And here I was thinking you were such a _gentleman_." She says sarcastically.

I laugh and grab her hips, moving them to the beat. "Whatever in the world gave you that idea, Mia Belle?" She laughs as she dances to the beat.

Four songs later we are still dancing and she has gotten the hang of it and we are all over each other as we dance. As the alcohol works its way into her system, she seems to lose her inhibitions. She inches closer to me as our hips move together. My hands are on her hips. Another song starts playing and she moves even closer, her arms go around my neck and my own hands find themselves on her ass. She says nothing about it as we move to the music. "You're really good at this." she murmurs.

"Oh, I have moves you haven't seen before!" I reply. I look down at her as I lick my lips.

She gently smiles at me and licks her own lips. "I don't doubt that Mr. Salvatore." She then looks up at me through her eye lashes and runs her fingers along the nape of my neck. The touch sends a shiver down my spine like nothing I've ever felt before. "You should teach me." She adds in a seductive tone. I freeze and lock eyes with her. I was not expecting that to come out of her perfect little mouth. There was no question about it. I wanted this woman, not just for sex. Oh no, I wanted her. I couldn't explain exactly how or why I felt this way. Sure, I wanted to throw her in the bed and never let her leave, but I wanted something more.

I use my finger to lift her face up towards mine and tell her, "If I do that, you might get more than you bargained for Miss Swan."

She smiles, "Oh, I'm pretty sure I could handle whatever you throw at me…" I have to admit, I like the sound of that!

I could feel the smirk make its way across my lips. "You think so, huh?" The music changes to a slower song and I wrap my arms around her waist. We hold each other's gazes for a moment and I lean in to gently kiss her, testing the waters to see what her reaction would be. She doesn't disappoint as she tugs at my hair and deepens the kiss. My own fingers are woven into her hair. The kiss is just pure ecstasy. I can't seem to get enough of her, I love the way she feels, the way she tastes and I just want more. My body is on fire for her and Big Damon is getting a mind of his own that I am sure she can notice. Bella pulls back, planting some quick, little kisses on my mouth. Her hands come to rest on my shoulders and I lean in to kiss her again. She blushes, "Damon, I have to pee." She says in barely a whisper.

I plant a kiss on her nose. "By all means, go ahead. I'll be at the bar." I run my hand through my hair and take a deep breath as I watch her head to the ladies room. I then sit at the bar and order another bourbon. The barmaid smiles all flirty at me and sash shays around the bar. Any other day, I would have given her a go. But not tonight, not ever. The woman I want is in the bathroom and no woman has ever come close to making me feel what I'm feeling right now. That was just from spending time with her and a kiss! One kiss rocked my world! I look towards the bathroom in thought. It hits me then. She's the one I have been searching for. It wasn't Katherine, it wasn't Elena. I take a deep breath as the thought overwhelms me. I think back to what I compelled Elena to forget when I first met her. _You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure. Maybe even a little danger. _Was I really telling her what she wanted, or what I actually wanted? Isabella Swan was consuming me, my thoughts, my body, and I dare say, even my soul. If that kiss was anything to go by, there is plenty of passion and even in just the few hours we've been here, there's been some adventure and a little danger.

My thoughts are interrupted as I see Bella walk out of the bathroom, scanning the room. Her eyes land on me and she smiles. She walks up to me and places a kiss on my check, I grab her by the waist and settle her between my legs. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her on the mouth. I slide my hands into the back pockets of her jeans. "So what now, Damon?" she asks.

I almost get lost in her brown eyes for a few moments before I reply, "Hmm…I have a few ideas." I look up and down her body, making note of her long legs and the strain of her breasts against her t-shirt. I linger there and let my thoughts wander. I can feel her hand underneath my chin as she gently lifts my head up to take my attention away from them. "Up here, mister!" I hear her murmur softly.

I smile mischievously and chuckle. "I can't help it if I like the view, Cara." I move my hands up her sides and stop just on the outside of her breasts. "I bet they are gloriously perfect." I say this as I lightly brush my thumb along the side of one of them…

Her breath hitches and she closes her eyes. She licks her lips and as she opens her eyes, I can see that they are filled with desire. She leans in and kisses me. I tilt my head for better access and push my tongue into her mouth. I revel in the feel and taste of her and I just can't get enough. I roam my hands all over her back, her shoulders, and her neck before finally twisting them in her hair. She's no better. I barely contain a moan as she runs her hands on my shoulders, down my back and finally her gentle caresses end and come to a stop at the base of my neck. When I sense that she can no longer breathe, I may my way down her neck, leaving kisses and tongue flicks all up and down her neck. She grabs my face again, kissing me with a passion that matches my own. This time, it's her tongue that enters my mouth. She leans further into me, pressing against me. I don't bother to hold back the moan as she tugs gently on my hair. I can smell her arousal and it's getting much too overwhelming. I reluctantly, very reluctantly so, I might add, end the kiss. I place one more final kiss on those sweet lips and I reach behind me to grab her hands. I hold them to me and look at her. I take in her lustful eyes, swollen lips, and the flush on her cheeks. The sight does wonders for my ego. I gently squeeze her hands while I catch my breath. Licking my lips, I keep my voice low as I tell her, "Bella, if we keep this up, I am going to be tempted to throw you on the bar, and have my way with you."

Her face turns as red as a tomato. "Damon!" she whispers. She cocks her head in thought and her lips turn up into a teasing smile, "I think you would enjoy putting on the show too much!"

I snort at the comment and grin back at her. 'You know it, Cara, you know it!"

She smacks my leg playfully, and laughs. "Back to my earlier question…What do we do now?" She asks as she runs her fingers through her hair. Does she really have no idea how sexy that is? This girl will be the death of me!

I shift in my seat and tug at her hair. I think on it and really I don't know. Well I do know, but I don't think my little minx is quite ready for that yet. An idea for a walk comes to mind. Some fresh air will do us both good and clear our heads. I stand up and grasp her hand. "How about a walk on the strip?" She nods in agreement and I lead her out the bar.

We spent about an hour walking along the strip and checking out the sights. At one point I heard her stomach growl so I steered us to a nice little café situated inside one of the hotels. We were seated and our drink orders were taken. Bella asked for a coke and I had my usual bourbon. I was anxious to see what she would order, to see what kind of food she would enjoy. She looked beautiful as she read through the menu, chewing her lip in thought. Such an innocent gesture that was oh, so sexy. What made it better is that she was completely unaware of it and that fact had me even more drawn to her. She ordered a burger, which told me that she was a simple girl, with simple taste. She arched her eyebrow when I ordered the lobster ravioli "Really Damon, lobster ravioli?"

"Did you forget I am Italian, Cara?" I questioned her. She smiled, shaking her head. We had pleasant dinner, which ended with us feeding each other dessert. It was a huge slice of something called 'death by chocolate' cake. The irony of a living, dead person, eating something called 'death by chocolate' cake did not escape me. I smirked at the thought as I fed Bella yet another mouthful. The look on her face is of pure pleasure and I can only imagine the other things I could do to see that expression once again. Oh, Bella, I have some plans for you, big we finish dinner, I pay the bill and we continue our little adventure down the strip.

We end up at The Venetian and Bella decided that she wanted to go on one of gondola rides. "Not exactly authentic Italian, but it'll be fun!" she said. She walked into that one all on her own. I smirk as I stand behind her and put my lips up to her ear.

"I could give you some authentic Italian, if you really wanted me to, Bella." I turn her around to face me and eye her up and down like I did back at the bar. Once again, I heard her heart skip a beat and her breath hitched. She bites her lip. I tug it out of her teeth and lean down to kiss her. She takes my face in her hand, returning the kiss with fervor. We get lost in our own world until I feel a tap on my shoulder. I resist the urge to growl at the person and I give him my best annoyed look. He is wearing a ridiculous costume, I almost snicker at him.

"Your Gondola awaits, Mister Salvatore." He curtly says. He does this stupid little bow and I catch myself before I roll my eyes. Well thank you, very much Mr.-Interrupt-My-Kiss-With-The-Girl-Of-My-Dreams… He guides us to the gondola and I get in first and help Bella get seated. They guy grabs an oar and gets in. Don't tell me he's going to be the captain of this thing. Bella senses my irritation, takes my hand in hers, placing them in her lap. She rests her head on my shoulders and we begin our ride through a somewhat accurate rendition of Venice. Bella looks around, seemingly impressed by what she sees. "This is beautiful." She breathes out.

I put my hand under her chin and turn her face to look at me, "Not as beautiful as what I'm looking at." It may sound like a pick up line, but it's not. I meant every word of it.

"Oh Damon!" she says in such a way that it makes me shiver slightly. She brushes her hand across my cheek and I close my eyes in response. I don't think she realizes the kind of effect she has on me. I feel her shift next to be and when I open my eyes I feel her climbing on my lap, straddling me. She kisses me gently and runs her fingers through my hair. "You know something? I could easily picture myself falling in love with someone like you. I haven't thought about love in a long time, but you make me feel things. You make me laugh and you make me smile. You stir these other feelings in me that I can't exactly put my finger on, Damon. But I know this, I want to discover what it is with you." She looks directly into my eyes and nervously runs her tongue along her bottom lip. It's almost as if she's waiting for a rejection. I pull her to me and kiss her with a passion I have never shown anyone before.

When she needs to breathe, I pull her away from me and hold her face in my hands. "Bella, I know we have only known each other for a few short hours, not even a day. Yet, you are stirring things up in me, feelings that I didn't think were possible. Just the very thought of you is making me question any notions I ever had about love. I noticed you when you walked into that bar, and I have been drawn to you ever since. I can't explain it, but I do know that I want whatever this is. I want you."

She smiles a breathtaking smile. Her eyes just shine with joy. She runs her finger along my mouth and I kiss it. "How about you and I head back my room?" Her whole faced is washed in nothing but shock. I smile at her.

"Damon, I have never done anything like that before. It's not that I don't want to…."

I cut her off and hold her hand, entwining our fingers together. "Shh…I know you want to, believe me, I do. I want you, probably more than you know, but Bella, it's just an invitation to my room. If we so happen end up in my bed that will just make the night so much better. You call the shots, we go at your pace and we won't do anything you don't want to do. Although, I do have to warn you, I have a few tricks up my sleeve that I am sure will persuade you. I kiss her along her neck and up to her jawline. She parts her lips and sighs as I approach her mouth. I take this opportunity and plunge my tongue in her mouth and kiss her with everything I have. She moans and pulls me closer to her. I grab her and pull her down so she can feel me. She tenses briefly and looks at me. "Do you feel what you do to me, Cara?" I thrust my hips upwards. She lets a small whimper escape her lips and I grab the back of her head, bringing her to me for yet another kiss. I have never wanted a woman so much in my life. The question is, will she stop fighting what she desires?

The gondola ride comes to an end and pulls up to the area where we are to disembark. I stand up and make my way out of the gondola so I can help her out. Once she's on the street level with me, I pull her towards me and wrap my arm around her. We walk away and we head to my hotel. I'm not sure what exactly will happen, but I know that somehow after tonight, my life will never be the same. I am under Bella Swan's spell, her every wish is my command. I do have the feeling that some magic will be made, though.

We get to the hotel room, I unlock the door and make my way in, turning on the lights as I go. "Bella…" I call out. She timidly moves into the room, smiling shyly. I take her hand, bringing it to my mouth, I kiss her palm and I see some of that shyness melt away. "Remember what I said, Bella, It's all about you and what you want. If you want nothing more than for me to kiss you, that's fine. If you want me to take you to bed and make this a night to remember, well that'd actually be a little more than fine. I smirk at her and brush my thumb against her cheek bone. What do you want, Bella?"

She picks at her nails and bites her lips as if in thought. I stand before her, awaiting an answer. She licks her lips and looks up at me, her deep brown eyes boring into mine. I take a deep breath and hold it. She takes a step closer to me, reaches out, and takes my hand. "I want you, Damon. Take me to bed." She says, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me in a way she had not done before. The feelings overtake me and I can barely hold myself up. I slowly back up to the nearest wall. Our lips never stopped touching, not once. She stops and looks at me, grabbing the bottom of my t-shirt. Knowing what she wants, I nod, giving her the go ahead. She blushes slightly, "I want to see you." She whispers.

She tugs at the hem of my shirt, but being the impatient guy I am, I stop her hands gently and pull the shirt over my head. "You wanted to see me, here I am. Now let me see you." I pull her t shirt over her head and my eyes skim down her body. She is so much more beautiful than I imagined. She shyly covers herself. "No, no, no, don't be shy, my Bella, don't be shy. You are simply exquisite. Never doubt that for one minute." I bring her hands up to my chest. "Feel me, touch me…"

Her hands roam across my chest and stomach. Her touch is light, almost like a feather brushing against me and it leaves a trail of fire. I lean back against the wall, reveling in it. She then places kisses along my shoulders, working her way up my neck and then my mouth. She brings her hands up around my neck. I reach behind her to unclasp her bra, then gently bring my fingers up to the straps, slowly sliding them of her shoulders. I kiss along her neck and shoulders as I guide the straps through her arms. I stand back to take in the view and what I see does not disappoint. Perfection has a name, its name is Bella. I can't take my eyes off her. I see her smile, "You like what you see?" she asks huskily.

I bring my hands up to her breasts and hold them my hand. A moan escapes her mouth. I bring myself to my knees, putting a nipple in my mouth, I tug it into my mouth and enjoy the feel of it. "Oh shit! Damon!" she gasps out, grabbing my head. I like that reaction! I wonder just how many times I can get her to say that. I look up at her, "You like what I'm doing?" I then tease her, "Should I stop?" Her answer isn't a verbal one. She moves her perfectly pink nipple back to my mouth, I smirk and clasp my lips around it once again. I'm in heaven and this is just the beginning….

I wake up for the first time in over a century with a feeling of complete bliss. A feeling of happiness that I have never known. I had the best night of my life last night. Bella and I made love for what felt like hours. The only word that comes to mind is, amazing. We discovered every square inch of one another's bodies, and did again and again. There may have been a bubble bath, there may have been some blood sharing, but I couldn't tell you because all my thoughts were tied to one Isabella Marie Swan. I could think of nothing but her.

We had talked during the night, as we snuggled in each other's arms. She took my being a vampire well. It didn't matter to her. I smile as I look upon her face, thinking about what she said, "Damon, I don't care about you being a vampire, I don't care if you drink human blood, I don't care if you have killed. I care about YOU! The other stuff simply does not matter." I shake my head, thinking how amazing she is. I was appalled when she told me her story and believe me, I have plans for if and when we meet Edward Cullen. I will torture him, repeatedly, in ways that shouldn't be possible and he will beg for death. I will make sure he feels the pain that he put Bella through. I will keep him locked in the Salvatore boarding house basement so he can hear at night what exactly what he missed out on. His loss is my gain.

I don't know what the future holds, but I know that for once, I have found what I've been looking for. I know that last night was just the starting point of what I am sure is to be an amazing adventure.


End file.
